


I love how you love me

by Rainbowfootsteps



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Shower Sex, Smut, its not really kinky tho, they have a cute indoor picnic and then get it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowfootsteps/pseuds/Rainbowfootsteps
Summary: It may be raining, but Jesse and Hanzo can still have their picnic indoors. Which inevitably leads to Jesse getting himself messy, and using that as an excuse to get in the shower with Hanzo.





	I love how you love me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sojmilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojmilk/gifts).



Rain was pouring down from the grey, cloudy sky. Droplets hammered against their apartment’s windows, obscuring the world outside, filling the air with the soothing sound of a storm. Jesse sighed and turned off his phone.

“We spent good money on that picnic.” He complained. “The ham was an arm and a leg just by itself!”

“It will still be delicious tomorrow.” Hanzo replied from his position on the floor. He was sitting, legs folded beneath him, carefully unpacking the perfectly organised wicker basket. Beside him, a pile of immaculately wrapped and packaged containers piled up, holding everything from cheese, bread and ham to cans of lychee. The picnic blanket lay perfectly folded behind him.

“Yeah, but I’m gonna have t’ go a day picnic-less now.” Jesse said. He slipped off from his position on the couch, landing beside Hanzo. He shuffled closer until they were nearly touching. The room was washed in cool blue, making Hanzo’s grey sweatpants look almost cyan.

“Here, let me help.” He started to reach inside the basket, but Hanzo playfully nudged his hand away. 

“You spread chaos wherever you go, Jesse. I do not want that to extend to this basket.” He said. Jesse couldn’t help but be slightly wounded by this. He looked around, desperate to prove himself useful. He picked up the loaf of bread, about to whisk it away into the kitchen. Then a smile grew on his face.

“Darlin’, we can still have a picnic!” He said. Hanzo looked at him dryly.

“It is still raining.”

“No, we’ll have it inside!” Jesse said with a triumphant smile. He scooped up the picnic blanket, sweeping it over the lounge floor with one giant motion. As soon as it settled on the carpet, he immediately began to arrange the unpacked food on it.

“Come on darlin’, it’ll be just as fun.” He said. Hanzo looked at him critically.

“Alright.” He conceded. “But you are vacuuming the crumbs out of the carpet afterwards.”

“Thanks, darlin’!” Jesse gave Hanzo an affectionate peck on the cheek, then delved into the picnic basket to grab more food.

“Jesse! I said to leave that to me!”

“Sorry, Han, guess I got excited…”

* * *

“A feast fit for a king!” Jesse said proudly as he surveyed the meal in front of them. The picnic blanket was covered in food, and he’d grabbed a few beers from the fridge and plonked them resolutely in the middle.

“ _Itadakimasu._ ” Hanzo murmured. Jesse tucked in immediately, destroying a sandwich in three effective bites. Hanzo was slightly more reserved. He took measured bites, all the while sipping from one of the beer bottles.

“I was thinking we could watch an old western tonight.” Jesse mumbled through a mouthful of sandwich. Hanzo raised an eyebrow.

“We have already watched all of Clint Eastwood’s.” He said. “Which actor is your new obsession?”

Jesse made a show of looking insulted, huffing and crossing his arms. “It ain’t obsession. It’s respect of cinematic craft. Anyways, John Wayne is maybe even better than Eastwood.” He said. Hanzo couldn’t help but snort at Jesse’s mock-angry hrumph, and he leaned in for a kiss. They embraced for a few seconds, then Hanzo withdrew with a splutter.

“You still have food in your mouth!” He exclaimed. Jesse chuckled, leaning in for another kiss - but getting batted away by Hanzo.

“Look, you’ve got sauce all over your top too.” He said disapprovingly. Jesse looked down at his dishevelled plaid shirt and smiled sheepishly.

“Whoops. Well, I needed a shower anyways, I’ll throw this in the laundry basket.” He said. He then saw a mischievous glint in Hanzo’s eyes, and grinned.

“Care to join me?” He purred. Hanzo gave him a sultry look.

“I’d love to.” He replied, extending a pale hand. Jesse gripped it firmly and helped Hanzo to his feet. He snaked his arm around Hanzo’s waist to hold him close, revelling in the feeling of the strong muscles in his back. He could already feel heat pooling below his belly.

“You sure are handsome, darlin’.” He murmured as they walked into their bathroom. He withdrew his arm and began to unbutton his shirt.

“As are you.” Hanzo replied, reaching over to turn on the showerhead. The room quickly became steamy - in both senses, as Jesse and Hanzo quickly stripped themselves. As soon as they had stepped into the shower, Jesse ran a hand down Hanzo’s arm, feeling every muscular curve and, as soon as he reached his hand, interlacing their fingers. He pressed his body onto Hanzo’s eliciting a moan from Hanzo.

“God, you’re divine.” Jesse breathed, laying a trail of kisses down his neck. His mouth crept to his shoulder blades, then his chest, then lower still. Hanzo let out another moan as Jesse laid a kiss on the head of his cock. He ran his tongue from the base to the head, making Hanzo shiver.

“Jesse… Can we…” His cheeks flushed pink and his voice trailed off, but the suggestion in his voice was enough to make Jesse’s erection even harder.

“Hell yes.” Jesse replied, unable to keep the lust out of his voice. His kisses moved up again until his lips were interlocked with Hanzo’s. He pushed him against the wall, grinding against him. Hanzo gasped at the sudden pressure. Jesse pulled away from the kiss slowly.

“Alright, darlin’, you just say if you don’t want to go any further.” He murmured, gently guiding Hanzo to face the other way.

“I understand.” Hanzo breathed, eyes full blown with lust. Jesse reached for the lube they kept on the shower rack, and popped off the cap. He could see Hanzo tremble slightly just at the sound. He coated his fingers leisurely, relishing every second of Hanzo’s impatience.

“I’m going to go slow, don’t you worry darlin’.” He purred. Ever so gently, he began to explore Hanzo’s ass. Hanzo exhaled deeply as Jesse added another finger and started to go deeper.

“Ah!” Hanzo’s back arched suddenly, and Jesse knew he’d found his prostate. He teased Hanzo a little, purposefully avoiding it for a few moments, then thrusted right onto it.

“Fuck!” Hanzo cried. His hand pressed against the shower wall, holding himself upright. Jesse couldn’t help but thrust at it again, making Hanzo tremble.

“Jesse, please, I need-” Hanzo gasped.

“What do you need, darlin’?” Jesse nibbled at his shoulder, pushing in again and being rewarded with another delicious moan.

“I need - you. I need your cock in me.” Hanzo breathed. Jesse smiled and slowly withdrew his fingers. Hanzo exhaled sharply, slumping slightly. Jesse grabbed the lube and a condom from the rack. He stretched it over his aching erection, groaning at the feeling, then coated his cock in lube.

“Alright, Han. God, I want to fuck you so bad.” He growled. He lined his cock up with Hanzo’s ass. 

“F-Fuck.” Hanzo breathed, as Jesse gently pushed the head against his ass. Jesse held Hanzo’s waist firmly, and began to slide in. Hanzo moaned and pushed back, making Jesse buck slightly.

“God, you’re so perfect. I love you so damn much.” Jesse breathed. The friction on his cock was unbearable - it was all he could do to not immediately rear back and slam himself into Hanzo. Instead, he reached around Hanzo and began to slowly stroke his cock. 

“A-ah! Jesse, give me more!” Hanzo groaned. Glad to comply, Jesse pulled Hanzo towards him and thrusted sharply. Hanzo’s choked gasp told him he’d found his prostate. He set a steady rhythm, hitting his prostate each time. Hanzo let out another moan. He trembled and bucked as Jesse stroked his shaft particularly firmly, clearly torn between whether to arch his back and beg for more touches on his cock, or grind backwards onto Jesse. 

“Jesse - I’m so close -” Hanzo moaned. With a crafty grin, Jesse immediately drew his hand away from Hanzo’s cock and withdrew from his ass.

“Jesse!” Hanzo nearly sobbed, keening backwards in a desperate attempt to get the feeling back. One of his hands started to move towards his own cock but Jesse firmly guided it away.

“Not just yet, darlin’.” He murmured firmly. Hanzo let out a shaky breath.

“Please - I need to - Ah!” His sentence was broken by a gasp as Jesse pushed back into him. His pace got faster, pulling Hanzo more forcefully onto his cock. 

“Touch me, Jesse - ah - touch me!” Hanzo moaned. He pushed back onto Jesse more desperately, his erection painfully hard. Jesse couldn’t resist any longer. He firmly grabbed Hanzo’s cock and stroked it forcefully, so fast that Hanzo gasped. He slammed into his prostate with every thrust, feeling himself approach orgasm.

“Fuck - Jesse - I’m gonna -” Hanzo’s back arched as he came violently. Jesse orgasmed too, riding Hanzo through the wave of intense pleasure. As soon as it was over, he gently pulled out of Hanzo and let go of his cock.

“That was incredible.” Hanzo breathed, still trembling. 

“So are you, darlin’.” Jesse muttered in a husky voice. “I love you so much, Han.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaa, my first time writing proper smut! I hope you enjoyed it! If you want more good good McHanzo smut, I'd highly reccommend stuff by EatMeCrowley! Their story '15 things (that make me love you)' has some amazing scenes in it ;3c


End file.
